Justice
by IHateDumbledore24
Summary: (Previously called The Wrong Child Who Lived) Eris Potter has been neglected all her life. When she is kicked out of the Potter House and disowned, she arrives in the Percy Jackson world. A few years later, she comes back for revenge and helps out with the Wizarding World. Dumbledore!Potters!Weasleys!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

_Potter Manor_

"I, James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter hereby disown Eris Potter and from this day forth she shall not carry the Potter name. So mote be it." thundered James Potter.

"So mote be it," a small voice said. The speaker was Eris Potter, the unloved and forgotten Potter. Her brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, was the saviour of the Wizarding world. She was an afterthought, always in the shadow of her twin brother. She wished that the Halloween night never happened. Well, she would have been neglected anyway. James had always wanted a male heir - which he got, but received Eris as an extra.

It was the summer holidays after Daniel's 8th birthday party. She had been so jealous when she saw a snitch covered cake with written in cursive icing, 'Happy Birthday Daniel!' That set her off. It wasn't her fault that everyone ignored her and her parents probably even forgot when her birthday was - clue, she was Daniel's twin sister.

_Present time_

The small girl was lying at James' feet and he was towering over her, his face red and a vein on his forehead was bulging. Her black hair was hanging limply down her back, her green eyes glowing an eerie shade of green. Lily was hanging around in the shadows, watching the scene unfold but made no move to help her so called daughter. Daniel, however, was standing at his father's side obviously enjoying the fact that his filthy sister was being disowned. James told the wards to never let her in again and in a flash, Eris previously Potter was gone. She disappeared from the Wizarding World for a few years but no one made a move to look for her for a long time.

_Eris POV:_

Stupid family! How dare they! She would get revenge, but good things come to those who wait. I disapparated goodness knows where. I opened my eyes, I was in a wood. This announced danger. Suddenly a huge dog with glowing red eyes emerged from the shadows. I screamed. O My God! What was this horrid monster?! I kept calm then felt a surge of anger. I felt my body burning and when I looked at my body, it was burning in black flames. What the hell? I fingered my bracelet and it turned into a set of pitch black knifes. I stuck them into the monster's body several times for good measure. Then I recognised it as a hellhound from my many Greek Mythology books. From what the creature was, I guessed that Greek Mythology was true and the gods were true. My guess was that I was a demigod, half god, half human. Well, it wasn't surprising, I always felt stronger at night and had weird black wisps around her. I scared people namely Ron Weasley and her brother, Daniel.

Shaking myself out of my memories, I walked. I wandered around, with no idea whatsoever where I was or why I apparated here. I drifted around for a long time. I had lost count after 30 days. I tested out my new powers and found out that I could travel by shadows and became stronger at night. I began to feel a bit faint from hunger and dehydration when I saw a sign just 10 metres in front of me just as I felt someone's presence behind me. I whipped round and took my knives out. Turned out, I did need them. Three huge men with ONE eye instead of two were looming over me. I slashed and hacked with them. I took self-defence classes to help with my stamina for duelling which fighting with a knife was similar except I use a knife instead of my hands and legs. I wasn't the best at self-defence so the Cyclops got a few hits on me. It was so strange because they turned into gold dust when they died. Oh well, you could expect anything in the Ancient Greek world. I realised my injuries were a teensy bit worse than I thought they were, when black splotches filled my vision. I managed to say shit before blacking out.

_Percy POV:_

I was walking around camp when I felt a strange presence. I couldn't feel inside camp so I headed outside. Turns out, it was a good idea to go out because a new girl was fighting THREE Cyclops. She had long black hair but I couldn't see her face because she was facing the Cyclops. Her moves were graceful but she wasn't good enough to escape the blows. She delivered the deathblow on it but fell to the ground immediately. Maybe her injuries were worse than he thought. I saw a glimpse of glowing green eyes before her eyelids hid them. What a shame... Her eyes were a captivating green but spooky. I picked her up. She seemed a bit too light to be healthy. I glanced at her and could see her ribs jutting out of her skin and her eyes were sunken into her face. Definitively not good. I carried the mysterious girl to the infirmary, many people staring at the new girl. When I arrived there, I saw that Chiron had already been alerted. He stared at her skinny form in concern. A healer from Apollo sent us out while he tended to her wounds. He came out five minutes later saying that he healed the injuries but she would have to start by eating and drinking a bit because her stomach would not be able to hold much.

Eris POV

I woke up in a new place. I can't say that I was very surprised because I usually woke up in the forest wondering why and where I was. I glanced down and saw that someone had healed me but after checking my appearance in the mirror, I saw that whoever healed me couldn't take away the fact that I was only skin and bones. It was a relief to look at myself after such a long time outside in the wilderness. I peered out of the window and saw the sight of many kids from five to eighteen milling around, some sword fighting, others chatting. Must be a sort of camp for demigods... I was shaken out of my daydreams by a cough. I turned around and whipped out my daggers. Oops! The intruder looked a bit surprised. It was a boy about sixteen with sea green eyes. I figured he must be the son of Poseidon.

"Hi! My name's Percy, Percy Jackson, son o-"

"-yes, I know, son of Poseidon and this came is for demigods," I interrupted.

I must say, he looked quite surprised that I knew all this stuff but... He left my side and went outside. I sneaked behind him cause I'd figured that he would be speaking to someone about me.

"Chiron, I don't know how but the new girl knows about the gods and demigods. She's so young and I think her family dumped her..." said Jackson urgently to someone.

Aha! The famous Chiron, trainer of Hercules, taught here! And he was a centaur... Well, at least I got something out of eavesdropping on their conversation. I decided to scare them by shadow travelling in front of them. It was so fun! They looked so shocked! Then I heard a horn blow. "Yay! Dinner!" I cried, and ran off. Ha! Served them right.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eris POV_

I woke up in a new place. I can't say that I was very surprised because I usually woke up in the forest wondering why and where I was. I glanced down and saw that someone had healed me but after checking my appearance in the mirror, I saw that whoever healed me couldn't take away the fact that I was only skin and bones. It was a relief to look at myself after such a long time outside in the wilderness. I peered out of the window and saw the sight of many kids from five to eighteen milling around, some sword fighting, others chatting. Must be a sort of camp for demigods... I was shaken out of my daydreams by a cough. I turned around and whipped out my daggers. Oops! The intruder looked a bit surprised. It was a boy about sixteen with sea green eyes. I figured he must be the son of Poseidon.

"Hi! My name's Percy, Percy Jackson, son o-"

"-yes, I know, son of Poseidon and this came is for demigods," I interrupted.

I must say, he looked quite surprised that I knew all this stuff but... He left my side and went outside. I sneaked behind him cause I'd figured that he would be speaking to someone about me.

"Chiron, I don't know how but the new girl knows about the gods and demigods. She's so young and I think her family dumped her..." said Jackson urgently to someone.

Aha! The famous Chiron, trainer of Hercules, taught here! And he was a centaur... Well, at least I got something out of eavesdropping on their conversation. I decided to scare them by shadow travelling in front of them. It was so fun! They looked so shocked! Then I heard a horn blow. "Yay! Dinner!" I cried, and ran off. Ha! Served them right. The look on their faces was priceless. I wish I had a camera but it was one of the millions of things the Potters didn't want to get for me.

The dining hall fell silent as soon as I stepped a foot into it. Sheesh! Had they never seen a newbie before? Maybe my appearance was a bit frightening. I made my way to the Hermes table and stood up on it. I said to the crowd," Hi! I'm called Eris and I'm unclaimed. Take a photo will you, it won't last long!" A set of twins with the trademark Hermes eyebrows clapped for me and took out cameras. Seriously, I meant it as a joke not to be taken seriously…

I asked for Cyclops blood to be served in my cup. Everyone stared at me in horror. It was kind of weird when I started eating my dinner because everyone was goggling at me like gormless fools. I told them to shut their mouths otherwise they would catch flies. The effect was astonishing; fifty mouths clicked shut. It was so ridiculous! At that point, Chiron trotted in with an obviously fake smile.

"Welcome campers! This is our new camper …"

Ha! Chiron didn't know my name. I guessed that someone would tell him so I stayed silent, eating my meal. He came up to me and said that I should throw the best portion of my dinner into the campfire for the gods. That annoyed me – who cares about those stupid, attention seeking miserable excuses for Gods. I ignored him and kept my mouth shut. A kid with sea green eyes came up to me and growled,

" Listen kid, you should respect the Gods. They provide us food and a place to live in. You should be grateful that you're even here."

That set me off. "Grateful! Grateful!" I screamed. "What did the Gods do when I was disowned with nothing with me but the clothes on my back? What did the Gods do when I starved? What did the Gods do when my so-called parents beat me? What did they do?"

I wasn't aware that I had a mini tornado swirling with black energy around me. The guy cowered on his legs. I cackled insanely! This was so much fun. I turned to Chiron and said,

"If you need to know how I knew about demigods, I learnt the hard way. I attracted monsters; I got tortured and nearly died. I had to torture them for information. Now you know why I dislike everyone, so stay away from me! I'm leaving this horrible excuse of a camp."

I whirled around marched out of camp fuming. Seriously, I had been looking forward to eating proper food not from rubbish bins and sleeping in a real bed but these stupid demigods had to annoy me! I walked and had a few talks with monster, and walked and had a fight with monster. I collapsed on the forest floor completely tired out by the day's events. Fighting three monsters at the same time wasn't my idea of a perfect day. Little did I know that soon, the Hunters of Artemis would find me.

_Zoe POV:_

We've had this unnatural number of monsters in an area of the forest at the very edge of NY. Lady Artemis sent us out to find the reason of this. I still can't believe what we found; a small girl was in the hollow of a tree, sleeping. After gently extracting her from the tree, the Hunt gasped. The girl looked no more than ten but her face was skeletal with her eyes sunken in and her cheekbones jutting out. She was worryingly light and she had scars littered all over her body. This was not good. I carried her back to camp where Lady Artemis was waiting impatiently. We showed her the small girl and she gasped in shock. She quickly ushered us out of her tent, wanting privacy to heal her.

_Artemis POV:_

I've never seen in a millennia such a starved body; I easily count her ribs through her thin clothes. I had to heal her quickly before her body shut down. I ushered my faithful Hunters out and set to work. I could only heal her fresh wounds which probably came from fighting the monsters because no one can heal starvation unless the victim eats. Her parents perhaps dumped her out of the house, angry, and she had to survive I'd say five or six months. She must have experienced more than my oldest Hunters had.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eris POV:_

I woke with a stupid light shining in my eyes. Damn light! I was so tired, my body needed rest. I opened my eyes and found out that I was in a tent. Where on earth was I? I guess my mental question was answered when a tall girl walked into the tent. She was wearing silver clothes and circlet worn like a crown. Weirdo.

"I hope thy has rested properly." She murmured.

What the hell! We were in the 21st century right! I backed up in surprise. I mean, well, it wasn't nice to have a silver dressed girl coming in – and disturbing my beauty sleep – and then speaking in old English. I stopped backing up when she held out her hand in a sign of peace. I accepted it and got up, wobbling a bit on my legs. Later on, after being given a tour of the camp, I sat by the fire. I jumped a bit when I saw the figure of an eight-year old girl in the fire. Whoa! A girl in the fire, not seeming bothered by the flames licking at her body. She reached out a hand and I let myself be pulled into the flames. Her eyes were warm and friendly and held small fires.

"I know that you have been wronged by many people, including the gods. I know what it feels like to be ignored and forgotten. I had to everything to keep the balance in Olympus. But I'm not going to forgot all the insults I got for not being the best, top notch. For this, I will make you my champion and you shall avenge me." By the time the child goddess had finished ranting, her eyes were blazing fire but not the homely fire she had in the beginning. The flames around her crackled fiercely. " I have to tell you something though. Hades adopted me because Hera and Zeus were obviously too busy fawning over the future god of war. This means, I have been granted certain powers related to death. Ha! When they see what you and I will do together, they will fall to their knees and beg for mercy!"

With a flash, the goddess was gone leaving me deep in thought. Should I take my revenge on the gods for forgetting me? Probably, I mean I was always a second thought and the gods ignored me, leaving me to fend for myself against monsters. Lady Artemis came up to me and offered me a place in the hunt but I declined politely, saying I wanted to visit the world.

_3 years later:_

I woke up with a twig sticking up my back. I heard a crackle of leaves. I sat up straight and drew out my daggers. Whoever trespassed here would die unless they had a valid reason. An owl came fluttering down from a branch and settled on my lap. It held out a claw to me, holding out a letter. I took it but was wary. It might be a trap. I cracked the seal and opened the parchment. _Blah blah blah blah. _Wait. I was invited to a school for magic called Pigfart! That was so funny. Seriously, why would someone name their school that?! I took a piece of paper from my bag and scribbled that I accepted but in future they shouldn't call their school Pigfart…


	4. Chapter 4

_Eris POV:_

I walked around the forest, wondering what disguise I should wear to go shopping in Diagon Alley for supplies. Hmm… Too much of a bother so no disguise. I apparated just outside the Leaky Cauldron. What a filthy place! And probably full with Mudbloods and Half-breeds. I stepped in but not actually touching the floor. Using magic, I basically walked in the air – but only like 2 or 3 cm off the ground. Neat trick, huh! I also did that with my cutlery at the Potter. They didn't notice of course because they were too busy fawning over their son Daniel, the Boy-Who-Lived. They would pay first.

I passed a mirror near the entrance of Diagon Alley. I didn't look that bad considering I had lived three years in the wilderness with quite bad sanitary conditions. With a flick of my wrist, my hair was neat and clean, and so was my skin and clothes. I glided my hands over the brick wall and it melted away leaving Diagon Alley at its busiest. It wasn't so amazing after having been there a few time before the _Potters_ disowned be and kicked me out.

I walked towards Gringotts, avoiding the huge crowd huddles around the Quidditch display – mindless fools if you ask me. The doors to the bank were open and I walked quickly to a counter. The goblin ignored me. I coughed. No change. Stupid goblin. I pointed my hand to him and choked him with my magic. That worked. He looked at me in terror, still gasping for air, and squeaked, "Vault number please, miss." I told him the number and trailed after him, into the cart. It twisted and turned for what seemed an eternity before it finally came to stop at a seemingly blank wall. I stepped up, took my dagger and slit my palm. Placing my hand on the wall, I muttered in Parseltongue, "I will have revenge." The wall dissolved, leaving me an open path to my vault. The goblin was staring at the huge piles of money, his jaw slack. Hestia had transferred a _tiny _bit of the Potter fortune to my vault. This was so fun! I gathered a bit of money in a pouch and clambered back into the cart with a gobsmacked goblin. I was making my way out when someone slammed into me. "What where you're going bitch!" the person cried. I looked up and saw the three people I hated the most in the world: Daniel, Lily ad James Potter. I told Daniel to use his piggy eyes to look in front of him when walking. That didn't help. Lily shrieked at the top of her voice that I had to say an apology to her angel boy. I just told her to shut her trap. A red faced James towered over me, a vein sticking out of his forehead. That brought back unwanted memories.

"_Don't you ever try to ruin our little boy's birthday again." I was cowering on the floor, wishing it would suck me up and make me disappear._

Black fog surrounded my body and I told the Potters never to speak to me in the same manner again. And I shadow travelled back to the main alley.

_James POV:_

I walked up the steps to Gringotts with my family, ready to collect money to purchase Daniel's school stuff. He was running around having fun when a person smacked into him – wait, SOMEONE SMACKED INTO MY SON! The girl looked eerily familiar and an icy feeling crept up my spine. She had long, black hair, eyes the colour of the killing curse and a thin frame. I shook myself. Who cares about appearances, SHE BUMPED INTO MY SON, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! I walked up to her and was about to give her a good piece of what I thought about her when she spoke. Her voice was calm but in a scary was. The girl told us not to speak to her like that and disappeared silently in a black haze. What the hell! She was gone! She can't have apparated because she was underage so how did she vanish!?

_Eris POV:_

Stupid Potters! Why did they have to ruin my day!? I bought some clothes and robes from Madam Malkin's and made my way to Eelop's Emprium. It didn't sound very promising with all the squawks, wailing and barking… As I stepped in, I saw a cage in dark corner at the back of the shop. I peeped through the bars and saw a snake! Plus it was a papuan taipan, which is one of the deadliest snakes in the world! A small voice hissed,"_Stupid, filthy humans! I want to get out and eat!" _It seemed to be coming from the snake so I told it I wanted to buy it. The snake told me her name was Akeyra. She told me she would be fine with being my familiar. I smiled and made my way to the shop owner. I asked how much the snake was. The man just wrinkled his nose and I could get her for free.

I skipped out merrily – just kidding, I just walked out normally – and headed to the shop with schoolbooks. It was filled with books in every nook and cranny. I sought out the man at the counter and gave him the list, politely asking him to find these books for me. He snarled at me and threw the list on the ground. I sighed. Such a pity he made me his enemy. Mentally, I added him to my list of enemies and who to kill. At least no, I could show off my skills. I waved my arm and all the first year books flew neatly into my arms. After placing a small pile of money on the counter, I sauntered out of the shop leaving twenty shoppers staring at me like gormless idiots. I saw a dark alley branching off the main street. Hmm… Must be Knockturn Alley and it looked so promising in its gloom.

I walked there and saw a sign saying wands. Should I get a wand or not? I stood there for several minutes debating over the wand before making up my mind. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. A tall man dressed in all black was standing in front of me and asked me if I came for a wand. I stayed silent. The man took that as a yes and showed me a bunch of different woods. He explained to me this was going to be the outside of the wand. I drifted my hand over them and came to a stop at a pure black wood. "Ebony," the man said. This process was repeated but with the cores. I got the cloak of a Dementor. The man looked a bit scared when presenting the wand to me and telling me I would be a powerful, dark magic user. Perfect! The moment the wand touched my had, black mist surrounded me. The man looked positively terrified but I wasn't bothered. This felt like just before shadow travelling . I handed over the money and walked out. I shadow travelled back to the forest with all my purchases shrunken and lightened in my pocket. Home sweet home!


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape was not a happy man; he spent the whole night thinking about the Potter brats. Why had the girl been sorted into his house, Slytherin? Well, she _did _look more promising than the other Potter brat. The boy, Daniel, looked like a replica of James Potter and looked so arrogant. Snape walked into the empty Great Hall only to find the Potter girl, Eris already there with Daphne Greengrass. It was obvious to anyone looking that they were going to be great friends. Snape was surprised the girls were up because it was only six o'clock in the morning and he was used to being the first up. Eris was leafing though a copy of the Daily Prophet, nibbling on a piece of toast as she read though the newspaper, while Daphne was looking though her Potions book, eating some cereal. Once in a while, Eris would point out an extract from the Daily Prophet to Daphne and they would both giggle.

Snape strode to his seat at the professors' table and viciously stabbed a sausage, put it in his plate and cut through it with a dark scowl on his face. He chomped angrily through a bowl of cereal before storming out of the Great Hall, not wanting to meet the miserable students.

Meanwhile, Eris and Daphne, having read their newspapers and Potions stuff respectively, began studying together and memorising textbooks. By 7:30 AM, they knew everything they needed to know for their year. The girls hurried out when they saw a huge throng of students making their way to the Great Hall. They headed outside where they did practical work. Eris transfigured a twig into a small kitten, making both girls coo at its cuteness. She showed off her wandless magic to her friend who stood transfixed by seeing wandless magic for the first time. Daphne had heard stories from her father about wandless abilities were only seen in great witches and wizards. Her mouth hung open.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, you'll catch flies," Eris playfully told Daphne - her mouth shut with an audible click. "It's useful to know wandless magic because without their wands, most witches and wizards are useless. The key to wandless magic is to channel your magic not through your wand, but through your whole body and to relax."

Daphne gratefully took the advice and with utmost concentration, lifted up a twig about 10 cm off the ground before it dropped to the ground. Eris encouraged Daphne and told her it was a very good start. In an hour, Daphne could lift anything up, set it on fire, move it, water it and vanish it. Both girls hurried to their first lesson, double Potions with the Gryffindorks.

"Why does Dumbles put Slytherins with Gryffindors? Because there is no chance we'll mix with the mud bloods!" muttered Daphne to Eris.

"He's probably trying to promote 'interhouse unity' ", Eris replied scornfully.

Daphne and Eris strolled to the dungeons only to be stopped by Daniel and his lackeys, Weasel and Finnegan. He walked up to the girls in what he thought was an intimidating manner and snarled:

"You slimy snakes! You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as me, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

The two girls giggled at this and his facial expression; he had spittle flying out of his mouth and his words were nothing to them. Infuriated by their laughter, the Golden Boy pulled out his wand and so did his goons. They sent hexing spells and borderline Dark curses to the girls only to be stopped by a purple shield protecting Eris and Daphne. Eris' arms were outstretched in front of her and had a murderous expression adorning her face. She quickly sent three wandless body binding curses and stepped up to their bodies on the floor.

"You dare try and hurt me again, I'll make sure I'll be your worst nightmare!"

She stepped back and a crowd of Slytherins surrounded her. They might not be friends, but they had to put up a united front to the public and protect each other. At that moment, Snape marched out of his office and, seeing Potter and his goons on the floor, sneered.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"Well, Eris and me were walking to the dungeons when Potter and his 'friends' attacked us. Luckily Eris put up a shield and then cast a full body bind on them," Daphne said with an angelic smile.

"Really? Potter, Weasley, Finnigan: detention for a month with me, and 100 points from Gryffindor for attacking fellow students."

With that, he marched to the classroom, leaving the paralysed students struggling to break though the body bind. A small, buck-toothed Gryffindor quickly undid the curse, expecting to be thanked, but Daniel just pushed her out of his way and stalked to the classroom. The girl wiped her tears angrily off her face, stumbled into the classroom and took a seat at the back.

Snape stood behind his desk with a sneer. "You are here to learn the art of Potion making. There will be no foolish wand waving or I will need to exclude you from Potions class." The potions master seemed to have a gift for keeping his students silent and although he spoke very quietly, every single person in the room could hear him. "I hope this class is not full of _dunderheads_." At that, he looked very pointedly in the Gryffindors' direction.

"Today, you will be making a Boil Cure potion. It is a very simple potion and I do not want you to make mistakes. You are all to to this in pairs and the instructions are on the board. Begin."

Daphne and Eris paired up and started getting the ingredients and lighting the fire under their cauldron. They started to cut up the stuff and mix them according to the instructions on the board. A huge explosion stopped them from adding the last ingredient in. Lots of black, gooey liquid spat out of a pair's cauldron. Everyone with the exception of Daphne, Eris and Snape got covered in the stuff and boils started popping out of their skin. All the students were screaming and running around until Snape roared, "Order!"

At this, everyone quieted down and Snape administered them with the antidote. One, by one, the students returned to their desks looking slightly sick. Daniel was having a shouting match with Snape concerning the antidote.

"How do I know you don't want to poison me, the Boy-Who-Lived?!"

"As much as it is tempting, I am not poisoning you."

"Ha! You admit you want to kill me, you scum!"

"Potter, sit back down. You will be serving detention with me tonight an extra hour for talking back and fifty points from Gryffindor."

Daniel started opening match to argue but Ron and Seamus pulled him back down, scared for their House's points. The rest of the lesson was reasonably calm. After finishing their potions, everyone with one poured them into a vial, named it and handed it to Snape for marking.

As soon as Snape dismissed them, the Gryffindors rushed out, pushing the Slytherins back. The Potions Master took another five points from Gryffindor for pushing past everyone to get out of the dungeons.

Eris looked at her timetable and groaned. Double Transfigurations with McGonagall. People said she was fair but she was biased towards her House. She only gave points the Gryffindor and was quick to punish the Slytherins.

As Daphne and Eris entered the classroom they noticed that there was a tabby cat sitting on the desk who looked very like McGonagall. When everyone was sitting down, the cat leapt down and transformed into a strict woman. All the Gryffindors gasped in awe - with the exception of Daniel who looked bored - and McGonagall started a speech on the difficult subject of Transfigurations.

"Honestly, it isn't that hard," whispered Eris to Daphne.

McGonagall's head snapped in their direction and asked, "Well, Miss Potter, what have I just been saying?"

The Gryffindors sniggered at the thought of the snake not knowing the answer.

"That 'Transfigurations is a difficult subject that requires a lot of concentration and enthusiasm.' "

McGonagall looked shocked but quickly recovered and barked," Detention tonight Potter with Filch at seven o'clock."

Eris sneered and shrugged her shoulders. Didn't matter to her, detention or not...

Everyone was assigned with changing a match into a needle. Eris changed her matchstick into a silver needle with snake engravings as soon the words left the professor's lips. When McGonagall passed by, she glared at Eris and said," Ten points from Slytherin for not keeping with the instructions."

Eris stayed silent and kept staring into the woman's eyes, keeping a poker face. Eventually, McGonagall looked away and carried on looking around. Eris played around with her needle, changing it into a spider and levitating it wandlessly into Ron's hair. In five seconds, he screamed like a girl and ran around the classroom hysterically. After ten minutes, the spider disappeared and Ron sat back down with a red face. McGonagall opened her mouth to punish Eris but a glare from the girl closed her mouth. A few minutes later, everyone was dismissed.

Eris and Daphne walked to the Great Hall for lunch. It was very noisy with all the Gryffindors shouting. They sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table and put some food on their plates.

"Its a shame the Gryffindors aren't pigs. They'd make very good pigs!" sneered Eris.

Daphne snorted in her glass of pumpkin juice and turned around to look at the Gryffindors. The boys and girls alike were waving food around, stuffing their faces and shouting to their neighbours who shouted back.

Daphne was soon finished and followed Eris outside to do some practical stuff. Eris showed off some of her demigod skills - black fog, skeletons, night taking over day and elements. She made clouds swirl, creating a mini cyclone and made lightning appear. The overall effect was quite frightening: a cyclone heading for Hogwarts as well as lightening and rain pouring down buckets.

Daphne was soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds but Eris was completely dry. Apparently it was something that came with here powers. She was bored. She had nothing to do but play with her powers when Daniel was spotted running inside with is lackeys. Aha! Fresh meat to play with ! He was like one metre from the doorway when a bolt of lightning struck him and his minions. He got fried and went unconscious.

Eris quickly fled from the scene with Daphne trailing behind. Unfortunately, their escape was hindered by someone who shouted: "Hey! I saw her use a spell on Daniel. She's the one who killed him!"

It was obvious that the someone was a Potter fan - probably a love stricken girl. As soon as the girl shouted out, a crowd swarmed around Eris, blocking her escape route. "Damn it!" Eris thought. "I guess I'll just have to face the punishment from Dumb-as-a-door and co…"

McGonagall grabbed her arm, dislocating it as well, and dragged her to the Great Hall where Dumbles was, with a fake grandfatherly look of disappointment. Eris yanked her arm out of McGonagall's death grip but broke her arm instead of getting out. Eris ignored the pain and left her right arm hanging in the Transfiguration professor's grip. McGonagall looked a bit sick and released the broken arm but took Eris' left one.

"Assaulting a student with a Dark curse results in expulsion and trial at Wizenmagot. Plus, the student is the Boy-Who-Lived. Without him, you would be dead at the Dark Lord's feet" said Dumbledore smugly.

"What! Thats just bullshit and it wasn't even a Dark curse!" exclaimed Eris. She knew that expulsion meant her wand snapped. She was OK with wandless magic but her wand was quite nice, actually.

_Five days later, Wizenmagot_

"All in favour of Eris Potter to be ex-pulsed from Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban for assaulting our Boy-Who-Lived" said Dumbledore.

Everyone put their hand up. "Shit!" thought Eris. "Well, I guess I'll just bide my time in that prison then escape."

She was interrupted from her evil plans by hearing the snap of her wand broken in half. Oh my gods! She was seriously annoyed, first being manhandled by her teacher then her wand snapped, all for frying Daniel Potter. She was beginning to regret striking Potter with lightning. "On the plus side", she thought, "I think Dementors are shadow creatures like me. Maybe I can convince them to join my side…"

Two Dementors came gliding in. Everyone except Eris shied away from them - well, she was strapped to a chair and couldn't move. The chains sprang open and the Dementors gently took her wrists in their rotting hands. '_Where to, my lady?' _asked a Dementor inside her head. "Just take me to the prison, please", replied Eris out loud. Wizenmagot looked at her weirdly. Eris just smiled and walked away with the Dementors, leaving the crowd of witches and wizards stunned.

_Azkaban, a few minutes later_

"OMG! This totally looks like my idea of a princess castle!" squealed Eris at the sight of Azkaban. "You just need to clean it a bit and I will live in there forever!"

The pair of Dementors looked at her blankly. "Ok. I just meant that its a bit dirty and stuff so when you're free, please can you clean it?" Eris looked at them with puppy eyes. The eyes worked as the Dementors finally nodded in agreement.

_'Where would you like to stay, my lady' _asked a Dementor.

"Wait a second, I need to have a word with your colleagues" said Eris.

The Dementors guarding Azkaban swarmed around Eris who soon told them. "I come here in peace, to release you from Zeus' power. You shall be angels again and will fight along side me as my equals!"

**(Dementors guarded the skies as angels until Zeus came to power and threw them down to earth)**

As soon as she said those words, she gave some of her blood and put it in a ritual bowl she had in her pocket and asked a Dementor for a piece of his cloak. When this was done, Eris chanted some Greek phrases and threw the ritual bowl towards the Dementors. There was a blinding flash of light so Eris had to shield her eyes. When she opened them, she were hundreds of angels with sky blue wings standing in front of her. Wow! Her own army of angels!

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was really stuck on writing this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eris looked at the army of angels standing before her in their armour. They looked great! Except she'd look out of place with her ragged clothing so she changed her clothes in a Greek chiton and changed her hair to whitish blonde and cloudy blue eyes. She sighed as she looked at her army. Eris hadn't worked too hard to get this and now she would defeat the world of stupid people - and prats - AKA The Big Three except Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Dumbledore, the whole Weasley family, all of the Potters, Granger and the Dark Lord and co. She had a lot of work...

She'd start with the Greeks; stupid Poseidon and his sea spawn. The boy had been so rude to her at Camp Half-blood; she didn't want to thank the Gods so she didn't and that was that. Eris thought "I might not destroy Artemis because she was kind and nursed me to health but if she steps one toe over the line..."

"Angels of the Skies!" cried Eris. "We march to Olympus to take down unworthy people. You will only kill those who I name, nobody else. After our victory, we will go to Camp Half-blood. Feel free to kill the whole Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares and Apollo cabins."

The Angels gave a shout and started misting - another version of teleporting - to Olympus, just outside the meeting room. Eris shadow-traveled straight into the council room and hid in the shadows. It seemed that the king of the Gods wasn't very happy.

"Who dares disturb the Council Meeting! Show yourself!" thundered Zeus.

Eris melted out of the shadows and the Gods and Goddesses looked a bit shocked. A small girl came to disturb the monthly Council meeting!? That was so hilarious. They began to laugh among themselves all except for Zeus who was fuming and Artemis. "What a shame! I guess Hermes and his kids will have to die..." thought Eris. _"Kill all Hermes kids" _she said telepathically through the link between her and the Angels.

_"Right my lady." _the Angels thought, _"What about the undetermined and minor children?"_

_"Take them to the castle and put them in separate rooms: undetermined and minor children." _replied Eris.

The Angels and Eris started their wrecking havoc; some Angels took Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo and Hermes while Eris and two Angels took on Poseidon and Zeus. Meanwhile, a team of ten Angels took the spared gods and goddesses to the castle. In a few minutes, the gods and goddesses were tied up in front of Eris who paced in front of them, wearing a smirk.

"How does it feel to be beaten by an eleven year old girl?" taunted Eris. "What about the great mighty Zeus?"

"I wouldn't give a shit for you. You're cowardly girl, attacking me behind my back. I give you the Gods and Goddesses in exchange for my freedom" snarled Zeus.

The gods and goddesses glared at Zeus. He would dare hand them over for his freedom. What a douchebag! Eris set to sending them to Tartarus; she opened a huge hole - with her mother's powers - which led straight to Tartarus and sent them all together. She closed the hole with a bit of difficulty but then smiled.

"Victory! We have won over the supposedly great Olympians!" she cried in glee.

"Hooray!" shouted the Angels together.

"Now, to Camp Half-Blood. You know the plan, right: Arrive, kill Zeus and Poseidon cabins then Aphrodite and Ares, then Apollo and Hermes. Do not, under any circumstances kill the undetermined or children of minor gods/goddesses."

Nodding their assent, the Angels took off with Eris trailing behind.

When they arrived, Eris realised the Olympians weren't that stupid and had sent out a warning to Camp Half-Blood. The Half-Bloods were all ready and in battle gear.

"Shite!" Eris said. "I guess the plan is ruined..." She muttered a spell which showed her all the demigods she wanted to kill. "What a useful spell!"

_"Kill all those with a red glow. Bring the rest back to the castle."_

With a battle cry, Eris rushed at the demigods and the Angels followed her lead. She had to admit, the sea spawn was quite good at the sword but not good enough. After one hundred successful lives taken, the battle had ended.

The victorious army misted away to the castle AKA Azkaban. It had underwent quite a change while she was away. The tower was sparkling silver and the ground was covered in green, healthy glass.

"Today, we have been triumphant over the Ancient World. Tomorrow, we will fight the Wizarding World." cried Eris to her army.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, I am really busy with schoolwork.**


End file.
